Time Will Bind Us
by Miyon Yi
Summary: It's 6 years since the aliens have attacked Earth. They have now returned to study human living habits... and uncover hidden feelings. [TxP]


Disclaimer: I don't own TMM.

Please enjoy!

Chapter one

Purin Fong was snoring lightly. She had been sitting in a chair by her windowsill ever since she had returned home from Cafe Mew Mew, staring out at the dark sky in hopes of spotting a certain flying brunette, and had finally curled up on the chair and fell asleep. Her breath left a faint fog on the windowpane, and her cheek was slightly pressed up against it.

The little pink clock on her end table, to which she had been constantly glancing at since she stumbled into her room, read 10:54 in big red letters.

There was a sudden _clack clack_ coming from downstairs, and Purin awoke as though it were her alarm clock going off. She scrambled off of the chair and ran out of her room, stopping at the top of the stairs to look at who had come through the front door.

"Taru-Taru!" she beamed, jumping down the stairs two at a time and tackled the young Cyniclon, who was quickly removing his shoes and mumbling about a 'stupid manager'.

Taruto groaned at the sudden contact, clearly used to it by now, and comfortably patted Purin on the back. "Yeah... I'm home."

Purin smiled, tightening her grip around his waist. "I thought for sure you wouldn't come home this time!"

Taruto sighed and moved to a sitting position, Purin still clinging to his waist. "I've been coming home every night for the past 5 years, and I'll continue to come home every night."

"Really?" Purin said, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

Taruto managed a smile. "Really."

Purin giggled, releasing his waist from her strong grip, and happily jumped into the kitchen. "You must be starving!" she yelled, taking out a cooking pan and box of rice.

"Yeah," Taruto said, entering the kitchen and taking a seat. "Ryou made me mop the floor clean out the bathrooms again. I swear he's still got something against me."

"Well, you did try to kill all living things on Earth and take it over."

"Yeah, 6 years ago!"

"It's hard for people to get over something _that_ extreme, Taru-Taru." Purin said, adding pepper and salt along with other spices into the pan and stirring the rice around.

"Still," Taruto mumbled, crossing his arms and sinking lower into his chair. "It's not fair."

Purin giggled, scooping the rice into a bowl. "I swear, Taru-Taru, you're still as childish as ever."

She placed the bowl in front of him along with a pair of chopsticks. Smiling brightly, she patted his head and skipped out of the kitchen. Taruto rolled his eyes, placing the sticks between his fingers, scooping up some rice and scarfing it down.

XXXXXX

Purin checked her pink clock. The big red numbers read 11:10. She yawned, blinking her eyes slowly.

"Thank God tomorrow's a Saturday."

"You can say that again," Taruto said, leaning tiredly against the door frame. He walked over to her bed and took a seat, only to flop down with a loud groan. "Can't we just quit work?"

Purin crossed her arms. "And then how would you expect to pay for our food and bills?"

"Stealing?"

"Taruto!"

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, waving a hand at her. "... but it's always an option."

"You'll go to work on Monday and every weekday following."

"Yeah, yeah..." he said, rolling over onto his side and closing his eyes.

Purin smiled, grabbing at his brown hair. "Tired?"

"Only a lot."

She pulled a spare blanket over and covered them with it, snuggling under right beside him.

"Uggrhh... Go sleep in your own bed..." Taruto mumbled, half asleep.

Purin couldn't help but laugh. "This is my bed, silly Taru-Taru."

"Yeah, yeah..." he was asleep almost instantly. Purin smiled, taking the time to look at her best friend.

Taruto was older; 15 or 16 at the most. His hair now reached his shoulders and he let in hang down instead of putting it up in pigtails (he realized it _was_ girly and had a fit about it for days), with bangs that slightly hung over his golden eyes. He was taller than Purin now, having finally gone through that well needed growthspirt, and stood at about 5'7". He still had traces of the childish attitude he had when he was 10, but matured a lot in some ways.

Purin closed her eyes, remembering the day her Taru-Taru finally returned to Earth after being gone for so long.

(flashback)

"_Ryou," Ichigo panted, having run into the control room of Cafe Mew Mew after hearing her manger's yell. "W-what's wrong?"_

"_It's the Cyniclons," he said, looking carefully at the screen. "They're back."_

"_Really? Are you sure?"_

"_Positive." Ryou said, pressing several buttons and making different things pop up on the screen._

"_What do you want us to do?" Ichigo asked him, gripping the bottom of her uniform's skirt nervously._

"_Well, I don't know if they're here to fight again. For now we'll greet them and see what they want."_

"_Right," Ichigo said, heading out the door. "I'll tell the others!"_

_XXXXXX_

_The retired Mew Mews, Ryou, and Keiichiro eargly for the aliens to make their appearance in the cafe. Purin was the only one jumping up and down with excitement, her hands up to her mouth to control her giggling._

_In a flash, 3 Cyniclons appeared before them._

"_Yo." Kishu said, flashing a mistivious grin. Pai nodded his head, showing no sign of emotion and Tartuto was fidgeting with a lose string on his shorts, a hue of pink adoring cheeks._

"_Coming for a visit?" Ryou asked sarcastically, yet showing a small._

_Kishu shrugged. "Kinda. We're not here to stay long. Only a short time... well at least two of us."_

_Taruto lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes and his blush growing deeper._

"_Only two of you?" Retasu asked. _

"_Yep," Kishu's grin widened. "You see, little Taruto here was being such a love sick puppy-"_

"_WAS NOT!" _

"_- and I could tell he missed the little monkey mew-"_

"_NO I DIDN'T!"_

"_- he just kept staring and sighing at that little piece of candy she gave him, and got very angry when I tried to eat it-"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_- so I thought it would be nice if we payed a little visit. But, sorry it took so long. Space travel isn't that easy ya'know."_

_Taruto was ready to explode with embarrassment, his face a deep shade of red. Kishu poked at his cheeks, snickering and grinning like an idiot. _

"_We wanted to thank you properly for giving us the Mew Aqua," Pai said, cutting in on Kishu's teasing. "It helped us rebuild our planet."_

"_It was no problem. As long as both our species can live in _peace_ from now on." Ryou said, emphasizing the 'peace' part._

"_Of course. We have to intention on attacking Earth anymore."_

"_Yep yep, we're all friends. Right, Taaaru-Taaaru?" Kishu said, nudging his arm._

_Taruto growled, crossing his arms in frustration. "Shut up! You're the one who wanted to see those stupid Mews Mews! Not me!"_

"_Well, of course," Kishu said, floating toward Ichigo. "Because I love my kitten."_

"_Baka!" she yelled, pushing him away._

_He pouted, turning to Taruto and putting on another grin. "Didn't you miss little Purin, Taru-Taru?"_

_Purin let out a giggle and looked up at the blushing Cyniclon. "I missed you too, Taru-Taru!"_

"_D-don't call me that!" he shouted, turning away._

_Zakuro let out an annoyed sigh. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." she said, walking away._

"_Oh, me too!" Minto said, clinging onto her arm._

_Retasu smiled at the aliens. "How long do you plan on staying?"_

"_We've actually been hoping to do some research here on Earth before returning to our planet," Pai said, glancing at Ryou. "To help us make it a better inhabitance."_

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt." Ryou shrugged. He clapped his hands together and turned to Ichigo. "Okay, fun's over. Back to work."_

"_No way!" Ichigo yelled. "It's break time!"_

"_Not on my watch." he said, pushing her into the kitchen. "Now grab a rag and clean those tables. We open in 10 minutes."_

_Ichigo stalked away, mumbling under her breath. Kishu followed her, excited about being able to tease his koneko again._

_Retasu looked up at Pai and gave a warm smile. "Do you guys need a place to stay?"_

"_Oh!! I call Koneko-chan's house!!" Kishu shouted from the kitchen. There was a loud BANG with a 'Baka!' following._

"_Well, it could help our studies of human technology and living habits." Pai said, ignoring them._

"_You're more than welcome to stay at my place," Retasu said. "My parents are away, so there's a spare bedroom."_

"_Oh oh oh, na no da!" Purin shouted, jumping up and down and waving her arm in the air. "And Taru-Taru can stay at my house!"_

_Taruto's blush burned. "NO WAY!"_

"_Oh c'mon, Taru-Taru! Didn't you miss me, na no da?" _

"_N-NO!"_

_Pai cleared his throat. "Taruto, you will stay with her so you can complete your studies. And no complaining."_

_Taruto opened his mouth to argue, but shut it when Pai gave him a threatening look. "Fine..." he mumbled._

"_Yey! Taru-Taru gets to stay with Purin, na no da!" Purin said happily, jumping up and down. _

"_Oh, yey." he said sarcastically, crossing his arms._

_Retasu giggled. "Well, we better get back to work. C'mon, Purin."_

_Purin nodded. "We'll go home after I'm done with my shift, Taru-Taru!"_

_Taruto growled, giving Pai a nasty glare. _

_He chuckled, patting his head. "You know you like her." he said, and followed Retasu into the kitchen to help._

_Taruto's mouth hung open in disbelief. "Everyone's against me!"_

(end flashback)

Purin giggled. 'What ever happened to those studies?'

----------------------------------

Chapter one is done. :D

Reviews make me want to update sooner so push that button!


End file.
